Algo más que estudios en la secundaria
by AXJ
Summary: Ace, piensa que el colegio es solo una perdida de tiempo, sin embargo allí se divierte mucho peleando.Ace aprendera que existen muchas maneras de pelear,y  que de todos los estudiantes escogerá su enemiga favoritaXD...
1. Chapter 1

Presentación de los personajes:

-Portgas D. Ace: alumno de primer año revoltoso, no muy interesado en los estudios y siempre metiéndose en problemas, de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, con algunas pecas que adornan su hermosa cara y con un cuerpo de infarto(N/A: lo siento me moría por decir esoXD.) Es bastante amistoso pero los chicos que se le acercan no pueden seguir su ritmo, no sabe que es muy popular con las chicas y cree que ninguna lo pescara ya que se autodefine una delincuente inútil.

- Ace Jewelry : No es la típica joven japonesa educada, ocupa muy poco la palabra modales y aunque falta a clase frecuentemente (ya sea para ir a comer o dormir en la azotea o entrenar) le va bien en los estudios no tiene muchos amigos, ya que siempre anda con cara de mala leche siempre la retan por llevar la falda arriba de lo normal y por nunca sacarse el pircing que lleva bajo su ojo derecho, es muy popular entre los chicos por su aspecto rebelde a pesar de ser su primer año en el instituto se ha ganado muchas enemigas donde su envidia es casi insoportable debido a sus impactantes ojos amatistas y su inusual cabello rosa.

- Y esperamos que sea un gran año escolar donde si rendimiento académico sea el mejor –anunciaba el director.

-Por último quisiera recordarles que….

La chica pelirrosa no escucho más le dio hambre y no se iba a aguantar al viejo que sermoneaba a todos y ni siquiera había empezado la mañana, así que sin más salió del gimnasio donde se daba la ceremonia de inicio. Escucho varias veces: - por favor quédate aquí, ya está por terminar Srta. Bonney ,regrese- con voz super bajita le hablaba el profesor.

_/ojala ya esté abierta la cafetería / _pensaba mientras abría la puerta de la cafetería , pero adentro no solo encontró a los cocineros ,sino también a el profesor Smoker .

-Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí- hablo el mayor.

-aún no ha terminado la ceremonia -continuaba

-pues no -respondió ella.

-Eso quiere decir ¿que te la saltaste? - Interrogo el profesor.

-Sí que no me ve! Respondió ella un poco molesta.

-Mira no lo tomes personal, pero estas suspendida, lamento que sea en tu primer día regresa mañana sin el pircing, dame tu nombre.

-Tsk, Jewerly – dijo mosqueada.

-Jewerly ¿cuánto? – pregunto mientras tomaba un pequeño block de nota y anotaba el motivo de la suspensión .

-Jewerly Bonney

-Srta. Bonney solo tómelo como mala suerte de encontrarse conmigo – dijo mientras le entregaba una hoja.

-Ajá, gracias profesor –respondió irónicamente.

Dicho esto volvió a su casa bueno era un buen comienzo no habría tenido ninguna pelea en su primer día. Algo o mejor dicho alguien llamo su atención. Un pequeño rubio de no más de 10 años lloraba desconsoladamente en una esquina.

-Hey, mocoso – le llamó.

-Sniff ..Déjeme en paz, señora- respondió tajante.

Ella camino hacia él se agacho lo tomo de sus mejillas y estiro suavemente lo suficiente como para que el la mirara a la cara, el niño paró de llorar al ver esos deslumbrantes ojos de color morados. Su última lagrima resbalada por sus mejillas mientras escuchaba.

-Mira no soy ninguna vieja para que me llames señora, además debes tener respeto por los mayores, más respeto –repetía mientras estiraba sus mejillas.

-Mmm.. ya entendí -decía para que le soltase y así fue.

-Bien, Cual es tu nombre? - pregunto curiosa

-Sabo – respondió el niño.

-Ok, Sabo no se porque estabas llorando y no me interesa pero cuando tienes problemas enfréntalos, lucha y supéralos y pon atención en esta parte: y que nada en el mundo cambie lo que eres para que puedas apreciar el valor de ser uno mismo, de esa manera conseguirás todo lo que quieras- dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Así que ya sabes lo que debes hacer, no hay necesidad de llorar.

-gracias, onee-chan agradeció el niño con una sonrisa.

Siguió con el camino a su casa. Al llegar se fue a la cocina tomo la suspensión del viejo y la pego en el refrigerador, se lavo las manos y se preparó la comida.

Mientras comía no tenía idea de que alguien más había visto su buena acciónXD

-FlashBack—

Tip…Tip TIP! Sonaba el despertador.

-Un poco más –dicho esto apago el despertador.

Más tarde…

-Mierda !si puse la alarma ayer –se reclama un joven de pelo corto negro ,mientras se ponía la polera y comía un pan .

-Llegare tarde y en mi primer día T.T – tomo su mochila y salió de la casa pero le dio lata correr y se fue a pasito lento n.n se detuvo al ver a Sabo su vecino que estaba hablando con una chica que él jamás había visto solo los vio de lado, para después esconderse en un muro y ver qué pasaba.

_/Que tal, si es una secuestradora disfrazada de escolar y lo vende como esclavo/ _ pensaba mientras intentaba escuchar pero no tuvo éxito y miro una vez más.

Y vio algo que lo dejo asombrado es lo más espectacular que había visto hasta ahora pensó varias palabras y solo dos representaba bien lo que vio era una Imagen divina.

Esa chica tenía el pelo rosado largo casi tanto que le tapaba la espalda no podría distinguir el color de sus ojos pero se fijo que su uniforme se parecían, a lo mejor eran del mismo instituto, se escondió otra vez y espero un poco antes de caminar lo más natural que pudiese, al salir ya no estaba Sabo y la chica tampoco.

-El instituto -miró su reloj su cara se congeló O.O y se dispuso a correr.

Al llegar se salto la reja sin ser descubierto, entro sigilosamente a la cafetería.

El Inspector Shanks lo miro de reojo y le preguntó:

-¿Por qué no te vi en la ceremonia? – dijo seriamente.

-Estaba en el baño – respondió con la esperanza que lo dejara continuar.

-Pasa, date prisa la comida se acabara-

-Muchas gracias!

La comida estaba deliciosa, y después sintió mucho sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

**SABIENDO SOBRE TI**

Por fin ya era otro día esperaba este año conocer a alguna amiga, ya que en su primaria solo tenía niños que la obedecían por miedo, si nunca la molestaron porque todos sus compañeros le tenían respeto, pero eso no era lo que ella buscaba no de esa forma.

Con todas las esperanzas puestas en su segundo día se levanto radiante de la cama, se alisto y se dirigió al instituto.

- En otra parte-

_/Bah.. ayer la busque tanto y nunca la encontré /_– pensaba un moreno con pecas aún estando en su cama.

-Bueno a lo mejor hoy tengo más suerte –dicho esto se levanto con pereza de su cama para dirigirse a la ducha. Una vez listo emprendió su camino al instituto.

Ya había llegado , estaba en el pasillo solo que no quería ingresar a la sala.

_/Ya se esperare hasta que aparezca alguien y entraré/ - _pensaba mientras miraba hacia el patio por la ventana.

Sin poder evitarlo vio una discusión :

-Ya te he dicho que me dejes en paz, Teach! –decía una chica rubia de pelo corto.

-Vamos, Jean no te hagas la difícil todas las mujeres son iguales- respondió ensanchando una sonrisa y cogiéndola del brazo.

Ella se soltó y lo paso de largo.

-Tú no te vas- dijo Teach cogiéndola de un brazo con fuerza.

-Suéltame! -Grito la chica rubia.

Ace después de lo que vió decidió involucrarse camino hacia el patio y dijo:

-Te ha dicho que la sueltes, IDIOTA! Exclamó.

Mientras se acercaba donde estaban ellos.

-Y este mocoso ? ¿QUÉ TE CREES UN HERÓE? AH!

-Metete con alguien de tu tamaño, Bastardo!

Teach al escuchar a Ace soltó a la chica, para dirigirse donde estaba Ace.

-Te enseñare a no meterte donde no te llaman- mientras dijo esto avanzo hacia Ace para darle un puñetazo en la cara.

Ace intento desviarlo con una mano pero Teach era más fuerte y el puño impacto en su ojo derecho. Teach se rió .

-Comete esto- dijo Ace cuando ya le había aplastado la cara a Teach con una patada.

Se separaron para tomar aire Teach escupió la sangre que brotaba de su labio. Se limpio con una mano la comisura de los labios.

-Donde están los muchachos? – se escuchó cerca del patio por los pasillos.

-Te acordaras de mi, crió.

-Mira estrena el cerebro y recuerda mi nombre Portgas D. Ace –dijo el chico de cabello negro.

-Te acordaras de mí, Ace -dijo Teach para luego correr antes de que lo viera el inspector o quien sea que los buscaba.

Ace miró hacía el pasillo y venía el inspector Shanks junto a la chica que antes había salvado.

Se reunieron en un oficina los tres, la chica conto lo ocurrido y como Ace la había defendido después, el conto lo que paso hasta que llegaron ellos.

-Ire a buscar a Teach, y tu Portgas anda la enfermería Jean por favor acompañalo- Dijo Shanks.

Así vieron como el inspector desapareció tras la puerta.

-Muchas gracias,….Disculpa no se tu nombre? -Dijo la chica.

-De nada, me llamo Portgas D. Ace llamame Ace ok? Y cuál es el tuyo? – respondió.

-Solo dime Jean, ese Teach es un cerdo insoportable- decía la chica.

Él es de segundo año siempre se ha dedicado a molestarme y también a mis compañeras. Te agradezco mucho que me hayas salvado, pero por favor, intenta no tener conflictos con él.

Ace solo se dedico a arreglar sus ropas la miro y dijo:

-Se cuidarme solo, no te preocupes.

-Pero vamos a la enfermería- le respondió Jean.

-No tú debes ir a clase, me sentiría mal si te regañan por mi culpa. Además estoy bien.

-Me siento en deuda más adelante me gustaría devolverte el favor-dijo Jean coquetamente para luego irse.

_/Estas chicas de hoy no saben comportarse/ - _pensó mientras caminaba a la enfermería.

En la Azotea

Una mirada purpura distinguió una figura masculina desde lo alto de la azotea no le llamo su atención su pelo negro brillante sino el ojo morado que llevaba.

_/Hmmp.. un delicuente/- _pensó, para luego seguir con su siesta.

-En la misma semana-

Después de su aburrida clase se fue al baño quería ver cómo iba su ojo, gracias a kami ya estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Escucho los chicos que estaban a su lado:

-viste como come! -Pregunto impresionado a su compañero.

-Sí, lo sé, además se sienta en la mesa, aunque es muy hermosa me parece bastante vulgar- le recrimino a su compañero.

-Vamos, yo se lo perdonaría todo si comiera en mi mesa- finalizo para luego formar un sonrisa pervertida.

-Tú nunca cambiaras, menos mal que ella tiene un genio de mil demonios jajajja- se reía su amigo.

Los vio salir del baño

_/Me pregunto qué chica se comportaría así/_ -pensaba mientras se le ocurrió un gran plan.

-A la hora de almuerzo, En la cafetería -

Fue el primero en llegar para así estar atento a la chica de los rumores, pero pasaba el tiempo y solo veía como todos comían en sus sillas, se dedico a comer y de repente cayó dormido.

-Cerca de ahí-

/Tengo que esperar hasta que el inspector se vaya/ - pensaba escondida en una sala que estaba cerca de la cafetería.

Al ver que por fin salió de la cafetería entró pidió su gran almuerzo lo puso en la mesa se acomodo en ella, y a darse su merecido festín. Miró la mesa de al lado y reconoció al chico que dormía allí era el delincuente que vio el otro día.

_/pues, bastante tonto como para dormir mientras come, bueno puede que también este enfermo, que importa no es asunto mió/ _-pensaba mientras seguía mirando al moreno con su cara en su plato.

Comió rápido pues sabía que dentro de poco vendría algún profesor, porque algún chismoso ya debía de haberla acusado, tal como los días anteriores. Al terminar dio las gracias a los cocineros y se retiro rápidamente.

Al despertar solo levanto la cara se saco un poco de lechuga que quedo en su cara observo a su alrededor no vio a nadie, pero en la mesa contigua a la suya vio tres filas de platos.

_/la perdí!/ _- se reprimía mentalmente.

La voz de un profesor que ingresaba a la cafetería lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

-Asi que la Srta. Bonney es desordenada también a la hora de almorzar- dijo el mayor de cabello gris.

-Póngase mas serio, profesor Smoker- acuso la chica.

No escucho más, fue al baño a lavarse la cara para eliminar los rastros de comida, y escucho desde el pasillo.

-Te digo que se están organizando, para venir a retarla

-Pero es solo una chica, porque tanto interés

-Porque es la que esta mas buena del colegio y también dicen que ya había peleado con ellos antes.

-En serio! , ellos no son los amigos de Teach?

-Si lo son, no quisiera estar en su lugar.

Fue lo último en escuchar, justo cuando salió del baño a preguntarles ya habían doblado a la esquina, se apresuro para alcanzarlos pero al llegar al pasillo estaba lleno de estudiantes y ni siquiera sabían cómo eran como para preguntarles.

Les preguntaría a sus compañeros de curso.

Al ingresar a su salón diviso a Marco, chico de cabello rubio que tenía fama de matón, aunque él jamás lo había visto pelear.

-Hey, Marco sabes algo sobre algunos amigos de Teach que vendrán a visitarnos- pregunto inocentemente.

-Shhh, Cállate Ace, nadie puede enterarse menos los profesores – le respondía mientras lo tomaba del cuello y se lo llevaba al final del salón.

-ok, pero sabes cuándo vendrán? –dijo bajito.

-Mmm …si mis fuentes no me fallan la próxima semana vendrán pero no se con exactitud qué día.

-No me digas, que vienen por ti. –dijo serio Marco.

-No, solo por curiosidad.

-Bueno en cualquier caso, si necesitas ayuda cuenta conmigo.

-Gracias, Marco.-dijo Ace feliz.

A pesar que no conocía mucho a Marco le caía muy bien.

Aún tenía curiosidad por la chica, decidió buscar a Jean para preguntarle ella que llevaba más tiempo ahí podría darle alguna pista.

Jean, según las descripciones de Ace (chica bonita, que come por montones, y peleadora)

-Debe ser la nueva novata, se unió hace poco al club de Taekwondo si no mal recuerdo su nombre es Jewelry.

Ace al escuchar su nombre lo repitió dulcemente, Jean lo noto y se puso celosa.

-Es solo una pobre diabla no deberías darle importancia-dijo fríamente

-Gracias, jean- dijo y se fue.

-A la otra semana—

-No deberías confiarte mucho, nos la pagaras no pienses que te libraras fácilmente de nosotros.

-Déjenme de una puta vez en paz! –dijo cansada de que la siguieran.

-vete preparando-amenazo antes de cambiar de dirección con su grupo.

La chica no se sintió intimidada y siguió su camino a casa, le tenía sin cuidados los que ellos hicieran.

Pasaron los días y ella esperaba que pronto vinieran esa semana se estaba tornaba aburrida, además que quería estrenar pronto su nueva técnica.

-Por otra parte-

Ace pensaba en Jewelry Bonney está bien solo le sabia el nombre pero no podía imaginarse cómo sería. Tal vez tendría una apariencia robusta, si decían que era fuerte. Sea como sea iba a ayudarla en la pelea, el jamás permitiría que una chica peleara con hombres además seria una ocasión perfecta para averiguar algo más de Teach.

Era jueves y ninguna señal ni de la chica ni de los matones, a pesar de que había hechos varios intentos por conocerla cuando iba a la cafetería todos habían fallados.

Pero ese dia Había visto a Teach varias veces mirar hacia a la entrada del Instituto. No había duda ese día ocurriría la confrontación.

A la salida de clases se quedo en un sitio cerca de la entrada de clases donde no pudiera ser visto.

También estaban los inspectores, se vio algunos chicos a lo lejos acercarse, Teach salió del instituto intercambio algunas palabras con ellos fuera de los institutos, el grupo que venía de afuera cerro la reja de la entrada dejando a los inspectores adentro, mientras los demás que quedaron libres golpeaban a Teach.

Ace observaba todo esto pero había algo extraño miro una vez más la escena los inspectores el grupo de matones y a Teach este ultimo mientras le pegaban estaba sonriendo.

Ace no perdió más tiempo ahí y se dio media vuelta y corrió.

_/Que estúpido, que estúpido todo era muy obvio, los inspectores en la puerta, Teach peleando tranquilamente, todo era una distracción, donde menos había cobertura ahora era la parte trasera del colegio/-_ pensaba mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia allá.

-5 minutos antes-

-Crees que podrás con nosotros – hablaba un viejo que le faltaba un diente lideraba un grupo de 30 personas.

-Vengan, todos si quieren a la vez- respondía ella sin miedo.

Se deshizo fácil de los cinco primeros pero ya cuando iba en el noveno su respiración se volvió agitada, ya mostraba algunos signos de cansancio.

_/Maldición, si vinieran de 2 o 3 es más fácil pero a montones debo moverme más rápido y me canso el doble/ - _pensaba mientras golpeaba a uno en el estomago y veía como caía al suelo.

Unos 6 se acercaron por detrás de ella la sujetaron de los brazos, la espalda, el cuello.

-jajjaja que me dices ahora, muñeca? Se acerco uno por delante y tomo su cara.

-En el momento-

Ace solo vio como la tenían sujeta era la chica de pelo rosa, sin dudar se lanzo hacia los demás que estaban detrás de ella.

Ya sabía su nombre, lo amable que podía ser, el apetito que tenía ,solo le faltaba acercarse un poco más para conocerla en persona -eran los pensamientos de Ace en esos momentos.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido más emocionado y no era por la pelea.


	3. Chapter 3

-En el momento-

Ace solo vio como la tenían sujeta era la chica de pelo rosa, sin dudar se lanzo hacia los demás que estaban detrás de ella.

Ya sabía su nombre, lo amable que podía ser, el apetito que tenía, solo le faltaba acercarse un poco más para conocerla en persona -eran los pensamientos de Ace en esos momentos.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido más emocionado y no era por la pelea.

Ella se percato de esto.

_/que estúpido se atrevía a meterse en su pelea/ - _pensó para después sonreír.

Sin esperar más piso fuertemente al que la tenia sujeta por detrás, pateo al del frente en sus partes nobles, se agacho con fuerza zafándose de los demás, apoyo sus palmas en el piso y con las piernas en el aire empezó a girar rápidamente, dando a todos los que la rodeaban una lluvia de patadas, miro rápidamente los pies que tenia al frente unas botas diferentes subió la mirada se cruzo con la mirada del moreno.

-Correté- le gritó.

Ace no alcanzo a reaccionar esta maravillado con la danza que hacia la pelirrosa /_hermosa/ _pensó- antes de sentir la pierna de ella en su cara y después al parpadear estaba en el piso.

Le dolía a horrores su cara.

-Hey! –escuchó

Abrió los ojos, vio como ella ya con sus pies en la tierra le ofrecía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Si ya estás aquí, no me estorbes – dijo Jewerly.

Con la ayuda de Ace pudieron derrotar a todos, aunque ninguno de los dos salió inmune Jewelry salió cojeando golpeo tantas caras como dentaduras como nunca antes y eso afecto a sus piernas le dolían sus canillas y parte de la tibia.

Ace por su parte tenia dañados sus brazos, pocos de los que habían enfrentado peleaban a mano limpia varios lo habían atacados con fierros. A pesar de todo no le habían fracturado nada.

-Peleas bien chico delincuente- dijo la pelirrosa para seguir caminando.

-gracias, tus patadas son hermosas, lo sabías?-respondió él regulando su respiración.

-Lo sé porque las vi de cerca- dijo con una sonrisa.

Esto produjo en la chica de ojos amatistas riera.

No es para tanto,mmm …chico-dijo dudosa en lo último.

-Ace me llamo Portgas D. Ace , tu debes ser Jewerly Bonney?

-Como lo sabes, psicópata! – respondió con cierto miedo fingido.

-Así me agradeces,Jewelry

La chica al escuchar su nombre en los labios de él le dio un escalofrió que le hizo estremecerse y pausar su caminar haciendo que también parara la del moreno ya que él le ayudaba a caminar con un brazo de ella rodeando su cabeza.

Ace se separo de ella.

-Quiero comprobar algo, quédate quieta- susurró.

Ella le hizo caso, él bajo la media (calceta) de la pierna que no cojeaba, la chica se sonrojo y por reflejo puso sus manos en su falta pegándola a su cuerpo.

-Que haces? –dijo nerviosa.

-Lo sabía, que imprudente eres- le reprocho.

Al ver el daño de su pierna si con esos golpes caminaba normal, no quería ni imaginar cómo estaría la otra.

-Estoy bien- se apresuro a contradecir ella, para después subir su media.

El toco su pierna y ella chisto.

-Sí asi veo-dijo insatisfecho.

Acto seguido se saco el saco (chaqueta) se la puso a Bonney en la cintura aunque después lo amarro mejor a la cadera, al ver lo corto que ella llevaba la falda. Se paro dándole la espalda delante de ella y dijo:

-Vamos, princesa te espera tu corcel – dijo él en modo de burla.

Ella se avergonzó y se subió a su espalda.

-Yo te he visto antes –hablo la chica poniendo al moreno nervioso.

-Tú eres el chico que se duerme en su plato- continuo.

Ace se desanimo, no quería generar "tan buena impresión".

-y tu eres famosa por comer por un equipo de fútbol jajajja

Solo él se rio e iba a voltear cuando sintió el rostro de ella cerca del suyo lo que hizo que se pusiera nervioso.

-Je…? –al mirarla se dio cuenta, se había quedado dormida.

Siguió su camino a su casa, no quería despertarla. Al llegar dejo sus bolsos en el piso se fue a su cama y intento despertarla varias veces antes de dejarla en la cama. Antes de ir a bañarse busco una frazada le quito los zapatos y la tapo.

Miro nuevamente su rostro, seguramente si se lo proponía podía llegar a ser modelo fácilmente por su belleza, pero con lo poco que la conocía sabia que sería poco probable, por no decir imposible.

Una vez ya bañado fue a su habitación donde ella dormía se puso ropa limpia.

Abrió sus ojos vio una espalda bien formada y como era cubierta por un genero. Ante tal imagen sintió sus mejillas arder.

-Donde estoy –preguntó intentando disimular su vergüenza.

-Eh? O.O , ya despertaste, estas en mi casa te quedaste dormida y no sabía donde más ir. –respondió con total naturalidad mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla.

-Mmm….gracias por traerme pero quiero irme a mi casa-dijo sentándose en la cama.

-Ya es muy tarde, porque no llamas a tus padres y les dices que te quedaras a dormir- pregunto el moreno.

-….N-No, están en casa

-Pues, el baño está listo .Iré a preparar la cena.

-No tomes decisiones por los demás, BAKA! –grito molesta.

El moreno paro lo que estaba haciendo y camino hacia ella serio, la chica temió lo peor, que tal si ahora la echaba de su casa, bueno eso era lo que ella quería de un principio: **irse**, pero en sus condiciones no era lo más recomendable.

Miro expectante cualquier movimiento no sabía que esperar, al observar como el extendió su mano sobre su cabeza espero lo peor. Él acaricio su cabeza y dijo:

-Camina con cuidado hacia el baño, princesa –dijo embozando una sonrisa.

Ella miro hacia otro lado, su sonrisa la ponía nerviosa. Ace salió de la habitación seguramente a la cocina .Miro el cuarto no era desordenado, camino despacio hacia el baño.

Se despojo de toda su ropa y se dio una ducha rápida con agua caliente. Al secarse se puso solo la parte de debajo de su ropa interior y se vistió con la muda que Ace le había preparado, de verdad que pensaba en todo-pensó, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-termine-

-Ah!, y…yo también –contesto con dificultad Ace al ver como su polera y shorts delineaban el cuerpo de la pelirrosa.

-que bueno, porque me muero de hambre-dijo con la intención de acomodarse encima de la mesa.

-Hey, te sientas en la silla-mientras se apresuraba a que no se montara en la mesa parándola de un brazo.

-ie(NO), no quiero-reclamaba ella.

-Jewerly, te enseñare un par de cosas –dijo acercándose más a ella.

La chica sintió un escalofrió al oír eso. Y desistió de su intento.

-Pues, ya, está bien me sentare en la puta silla-contesto sin ánimo.

-es que tu no entiendes, cierto?-camino hacia ella y le apretó la nariz repitiendo :solo pido un poco de modales,modales.

-Si, ya entendí- respondió con voz gangosa, para luego zafarse.

-Señorito,Ace-

Después de la pequeña charla comieron en silencio ambos estaban demasiados ocupados con sus platos como para dejar de comer y ponerse a hablar.

Se lavaron los dientes suerte para Jewerly que había un cepillo nuevo, y se fueron a la recamara.

-Bien solo falta una cosa -dijo Ace.

-Sientate en la cama y separa las piernas, por favor.

La chica obedeció nerviosísima(N/A: pobrecitaXD ) en el lugar indicado.

Sus nervios se esfumaron cuando vieron al chico con un pequeño botiquín, el se acerco saco un ungüento aplico en sus piernas y vendo cuidadosamente.

-Por qué?..preguntó ella .

-Porque qué?-replico él.

-Porque me ayudas tanto?

-No lo sé, no puedo evitarlo- contesto tranquilamente.

-Mmmm…dijo mientras se metía en la cama, no muy convencida con la respuesta.

-Y tu donde dormirás?

-Tengo un futon.

-Ya veo, pues buenas noches.

-Buenas noches-dijo.

Fue a su armario preparo el tatami y se durmió.

-En la mañana-

Al mirar su cama se asombro cuando la encontró…


	4. Chapter 4

Fue a su armario preparo el futon y se durmió.

-En la mañana-

Al mirar su cama se asombro cuando la encontró…

Vacía, solo estaba su cama estirada.

Fue a la cocina y discretamente recorrió su casa y se sintió un poco desanimado cuando descubrió que se había ido.

Se baño, ordeno su habitación y cuando fue a la cocina encontró una nota:

Gracias, por lo de ayer

Pero no es bien visto que una princesa se quede en la casa de un chico.

PD: Nos vemos en el colegio, hasta entonces descansa.

Vaya es un poco fría pero agradece.

Miro la nevera y después de la cena de ayer (N/A: que no fue una cena modestaXD) tenía que ir a comprar más comida.

Al salir de la casa, sonrió al encontrarse con Sabo.

-Sabo, que tal la llevas?

-Ace! Dijo corriendo hacia el mayor.

-Estoy bien además ..hoy me encontré con tu novia – dijo mirando con cara burlona a Ace.

-EH! O/O no es mi novia! –respondió

-Que te dijo ella?

-Pues, nada que te importe… nada sobre ti -dijo mirándolo de reojo.

-Pequeño maleducado! Dijo para después perseguirlo.

-Adiós tengo que irme –pronuncio mientras corría.

/_Ese Sabo vaya que tiene imaginación_ / pensó mientras iba de camino al supermercado.

-En otro lugar- (Ni tanto unas cuadras mas allá XD)

-Hoy me tomare el día libre mirando las condiciones –dijo viendo sus piernas aún vendadas.

/_Estudiare un rato y perfeccionare mi técnica_/ - pensó la pelirrosa mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Más tarde fue donde el señor que le compraba algunas cosas (los implementos para entrenar) volvía contenta con la cuerda que necesitaba en sus manos pero el sonido de la sirena de una ambulancia la interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

La ambulancia se estaciono cerca de allí si no recordaba mal cerca de la casa de Ace, pero ella no era chismosa y no le tomo importancia así que siguió su camino.

-Al otro día -

Se dirigía al colegio ya estaba mucho mejor de sus piernas, se sentía bien tenía el presentimiento de que algo bueno le pasaría hoy.

Paso una pareja frente a ella y sin poder evitarlo escucho:

-Tomemos lo que nos ofrece, fue lo mejor que nos ha pasado-dijo el hombre.

-Es como una bendición, nuestro hijo era un inútil, no sé cómo no lo dimos en adopción cuando nació, pero ahora veo que fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Finjamos un poco más de dolor, y le sacamos más dinero.- continuo la rubia.

-Eres tan inteligente, por eso te quiero- respondió el hombre.

/_Cada día la gente esta mas podrida_/pensó mientras iba para el instituto.

El día se paso tan lento, creyó ver a Ace pero cuando quiso acercarse lo perdió de vista.

Comió en la cafetería más lento de lo normal esperando verlo, pero al entrar de nuevo a clases supo que fue en vano.

Bueno ella le dijo que descansara pero no por eso debía hacer el vago, mejor se concentraba en la clase, eso borro la cara de frustración que tenía.

En el camino a casa se fue por la ruta cerca de la casa de Ace, y frente de la casa de Ace había un auto de último modelo, de donde salió un señor feo pero elegante y pregunto al joven que lo acompañaba:

-Como se llamaba este crió que se atrevió a ofenderme – dijo mirando fríamente a su acompañante.

-Señor, sea más considerado el niño murió al instante cuando usted lo impacto, si alguien lo escucha no creerá que fue un accidente.

-Cállate, no te pago para que hables. Además el tuvo la culpa mira que cruzar cuando yo iba pasando.

-Pero estaba en verde usted debía parar….Dame el nombre! –le interrumpió el hombre gordo.

-Se llamaba Sabo, señor.

-Compraremos a los padres, no te preocupes- dijo mientras entraba a la casa.

El nombre del niño retumbo en su cabeza.

No podía ser, el niño no se lo merecía. Haciendo memoria supuso que la pareja que escuchó ésta mañana debían ser sus padres .Y ese viejo gordo hablaba sin remordimiento alguno era de lo peor.

No lo pensó mucho, sentía tanta rabia, ira, contra las personas, contra el mundo. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no podía un deseo incontenible de odio se apodero de ella.

Se dirigió al auto, temblando de enojo. Vio la ventana del conductor y rápidamente la atravesó con su puño quedando herido con vidrios insertados en él. Empezó a sonar la alarma sintió como alguien le tomaba por la espalda tomando sus brazos, ella le puso un codazo logrando soltarse de su agresor. Se dio vuelta para encararlo.

-Ac..

-Corre!

-Déjame en paz! Dijo con rabia.

-Me cargare este auto con o sin ti.- contesto con total determinación.

/_Así que te vas, resultaste ser un cobarde_/ -pensó amargamente mientras veía como él se alejaba.

Ace corrió al patio de Sabo tomo algunas macetas las junto les roció un extraño liquido, les prendió fuego y cerro la reja de afuera. Creando un muro de fuego que pronto se extinguiría.

/_bien esto los retrasara por un tiempo_/ pensaba mirando el fuego crecer.

Volvió al auto ya no se escuchaba la alarma era reemplazada por sonidos de cristales rotos.

/_Nunca me escucha_/-pensó cuando corría hacia ella.

Fue al auto saco unos papeles que estaban en el asiento del copiloto, volvió a usar ese extraño líquido los empapo los dejo donde se deposita la gasolina.

-Corre!

-No! Corre tu solo! –grito sin mirarlo y seguía en lo suyo.

-Escúchame, Maldita sea!- con esto logro llamar la atención de la chica.

-Corre a la plaza… dijo de forma demandante.

Jewerly no pudo reprocharle al mirarle a los ojos, vio en ellos una convicción absoluta y temió de llevarle la contraria. Sin responder corrió a la plaza.

Prendió fuego y salió más que rápido de allí.

Al llegar a la plaza tomo a Jewerly de la mano (la mano que tenia buena) fueron a una casa detrás de la plaza.

Llegó, frente a la casa y entro gritando:

-Doctor,… ayúdeme por…favor- dijo con la voz entrecortada por la carrera.

Un joven de 16 años con cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color salió un poco asustado por los grito.

Miro la mano de la chica, y respondió:

-Llévala con cuidado.

Ace sonrió y la condujo a un laboratorio era como una pequeña enfermería.

El joven saco con cuidado cada vidrio para curar y vendar su mano.

Al terminar ella solo pregunto:

-Cuál es su nombre?

-dime Chopper

-Gracias, Chopper serás un gran doctor.

El joven solo se sonrojo y puso una sonrisa boba.

-No creas que me siento halagado, tonta.

Pero ella no alcanzo a escucharlo se dirigió al patio de esa pequeña casa.

Pensó en todo lo que recién había vivido fue tan rápido.

Miro al cielo nocturno poblado de estrellas, recordó la última conversación con Sabo.

+++++++++++Flashback++++++++++++

-Tsk, esos malditos –dijo mirando sus piernas.

-Onee-chan! Grito un niño rubio.

-Has crecido, te convertirás en un gran hombre si sigues así.

Haciendo sonrojar al pequeño.

-Conoces a Ace?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Pues, estamos listos –dijo el niño sonriente.

-¿Listos para qué?- pregunto la chica.

-Para que seamos una familia –dijo con total naturalidad.

-Eh! o/o …no..tod..

-Porque no te gusta Ace? El seria el papa tú la mama y yo el hijo

-No, no es eso…Es solo que…. –decía sonrojada.

-Descuida yo te espero a que lo conquistes- dijo en niño con cara burlona.

-Yo puedo conquistarlo en un instante, ya lo verás- dijo sin pensar.

-Eh! Espera..osea, eso no….-trataba de excusarse.

-Jajajajja solo bromeaba- decía el niño muerto de la risa.

-pero quiero que un día salgamos los tres-dijo corriendo.

Jewerly lo perseguía, mira que gastarle una broma de ese tipo.

-Algún día te lo prometo – dijo cuando se aburrió de perseguirlo y se dio media vuelta.

Esa fue la última vez que lo vio.

+++++++++Fin del Flashback+++++++

-Nos veremos en la otra vida, pequeño.

Sintió una opresión en pecho al decir eso y sin quererlo sus lágrimas empaparon sus mejillas.

Cubrió sus ojos con su palma.

/_para algo que sirvan las vendas_/ pensó.

Sintió un peso en su espalda, entre su hombro y cuello, por el aroma no fue difícil adivinar que era Ace, pero le sorprendió percibir como su uniforme se volvía húmedo en esa zona.

/En lugar cerca de ahí/

-muajajajja te tengo en mis manos Jewerly -decía un tipo entre las sombras. Con un aparato en las manos.


	5. Chapter 5

Se retiraban de la casa del doctor, muy agradecidos por su ayuda. Caminaron en par, rumbo a la casa de Ace vieron a la policía y ninguno se alarmó.

El moreno vio a la pelirrosa, tan callada que se estaba preocupando.

_/parece triste, que puedo hacer para animarla/- _pensó mientras sacaba las llaves de la reja. Pero se sorprendió al escuchar:

- Me iré a casa, tú descansa

No alcanzo ni a responder y ella ya se daba la vuelta, sin darle oportunidad de contestar o aportar algo.

_/ Bueno, meditar también es importante/_ -el moreno hablaba en su mente para animarse.

La chica aún tenía rabia e impotencia, pero era mejor descansar y no hacer alguna cosa que hiciera que se abrieran sus heridas.

A la mañana siguiente

Decidió levantarse, se baño, buscó su corta falda, necesitaba distraerse y que mejor que ir a la escuela, y meter su cabeza de lleno en los estudios.

Después de las primeras clases decidió ir a ver las flores, a lo mejor robaría algunas para la tumba de Sabo.

Mientras las observaba una voz la sorprendió era la de su capitana, que era acompañada por dos chicas más.

-Hey, novata el entrenador está molesto por tus faltas. No debería ausentarte tanto.

-Ya veo, gracias…

Dicho esto la rubia se retiro con las demás, y Jewerly volvió a clases.

Ya había dejado de pensar tanto en Sabo y en todo lo que había pasado, ahora su mente se ocupaba de recuperar las clases que faltó y prepararse para los exámenes.

Al salir de clases volvió al jardín, decidida a cortar algunas flores, pero se extraño al ver a su capitana de nuevo:

Hey, Jey si quieres yo puedo hablar con el entrenador y decir que estás lesionada- decía la rubia mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Oh?, que te paso en el brazo- dijo la superior con falsa preocupación tomándole el brazo lastimado.

-Bueno….solo

No alcanzó a responder cuando de repente sintió algo en sus ojos que le impedía ver.

Intento quitársela pero:

-Acggg! Exclamó de dolor cuando le tomaron su brazo lastimado para unirlo con el otro con un trapo.

-No piensas que tienes demasiadas confianzas con portgas! – hablo una voz femenina desconocida.

-AH! – gimió al sentir la fuerte barrida que la boto al piso.

Intentó deshacerse del amarre, pero también juntaron rápidamente sus piernas.

_/malditas, perras cobardes… que atacan en manada/-_ pensaba mientras la arrastraban más allá de los jardines.

-No te le acerques más – amenazó otra voz desconocida del mismo género.

Esta vez sintió como la tomaban de brazos y piernas y a la alzaban quizás donde.

Al profundizar su caída puedo reconocer donde estaba.

_/la piscina / -_pensaba mientras abría sus ojos por inercia. Y su cuerpo se hundía.

Se le acababa el aire y no podía romper el nudo, pero cuando movía sus piernas el amarre de estas se iba deshaciendo.

No debía entrar en desesperación, repetía estas palabras en su mente e intentaba controlar sus brazos que se movían desesperados tratando se liberarse.

/En el pasillo de los cursos de primero/

Se aguanto todas las clases para al final, invitarla a salir.

/_Tal vez si la voy a buscar se anime n.n_/- caminaba con eso en mente el moreno mientras buscaba a la chica de ojos amatistas en la sala de los primeros.

Como no la encontró, miró hacia la ventana y en el primer en la piscina detrás del jardín divisó una cabellera rosada en el agua.

-Bonney! -Repetía en su cabeza.

Mientras corría hacia toda velocidad hacia la piscina. Todos los sucesos con ella se pasaron en su cabeza como flash.

Se sentía como un tonto al recordar todo el esfuerzo que hizo para no hacer algo estúpido y peligroso (recordando el incidente con el auto de la otra noche) y ella aparecía y se precipitaba según como sentía sin frenar sus emociones, sin darse cuenta embozó una sonrisa al llegar a esta conclusión.

Le recordaba tanto a él cuando era más pequeño, a lo mejor por eso se negaba a dejarla sola. Al llegar a la piscina, descarto esa posibilidad. Sin pensar en nada más que en sacarla de allí al ver como se hundía, saltó al agua y como pudo llegó a ella.

Lo primero que hizo fue quitarle la venda de los ojos, e intentó desatar también la venda de sus manos pero su cuerpo lo tiraba hacia abajo, la miró antes de sonreír llevando con su peso la amarra que estas tenían.

De repente sintió que sus brazos quedaron libres e instintivamente se dirigió a la superficie desesperadamente buscando aire. Un roce en su pierna hizo que mirara hacia abajo percatándose de que ya podía ver y fue tanta su sorpresa al darse cuenta que alguien la había ayudado que se quedó estupefacta por unos segundo para luego llenar sus pulmones y rescatar a su salvador.

_/Espero que no haya tragado mucha agua/ -_pensaba preocupada mientras se aproximaba al cuerpo que estaba más abajo.

Soltó un poco de aire

_-/mierda../_ Se reprochó mentalmente al reaccionar de esa manera.

Al reconocer al estudiante le pasó un brazo por el cuello y se dispuso a sacarlo de allí.

/Porque están tonto, de saltar al agua sin saber nadar/ - pensaba la pelirrosa.

En la orilla de la piscina con el chico tumbado, intentó despertarlo:

- Despierta! Despierta! -repetía sin cansancio y al no recibir respuesta sin darse cuenta alzó la voz.

-DESPIERTA! ESTÚPIDO! – gritaba mientras lo removía. Y con angustia algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-Ejep! Hhhcckkk- reaccionaba el moreno, botando agua.

Ella rápidamente se limpió sus ojos para borrar cualquier rastro de preocupación. Mirando hacia otro lado:

-gracias… ESTÚPIDO! Gritando al final.

-Estaba preocupado, que bueno que estés bien –decía mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutar el aire que ahora pasaba por sus pulmones.

Se escucharon unos pasos eso hizo que la pelirrosa volteara y embozo una sonrisa cuando reconoció al estudiante que se aproximaba.

-Parece que esta vez la tuvo difícil- dijo aproximándose hacia ellos.

-Es un idiota impulsivo, bueno tu lo debes conocer mejor que yo,….

Antes que nada lamento mucho la demora, perdón perdón!

Gracias por su paciencia, aquí está el cap. 5. ¿Con Quién se habrá encontrado, Bonney? ¿Significará un aliado o en un enemigo? Nos vemos, que estén bien.

Respuestas a los reviews:

mcr77: Sí, a mí también me pareció exagerado la reacción de los padres de Sabo, pero a veces la realidad supera la ficciónXD.. Nos vemos en el próximo cap.

Valeria Luz de luna: Que bueno que te gustó, ahorita seguiré trabajando en este fic. Tengo más tiempo Soy felizzzzzzzzzz….n.n


	6. Chapter 6

-Parece que esta vez la tuvo difícil- dijo aproximándose hacia ellos.

-Es un idiota impulsivo, bueno tu lo debes conocer mejor que yo,….

-Es un idiota impulsivo, bueno tu lo debes conocer mejor que yo, Marco- dijo con una sonrisa la chica.

-Te apuesto que tuvo que ver algo contigo –dijo poniendo énfasis en "contigo".

-Eh! Bueno algo así - dijo desviando la mirada al estudiante rubio, quien la miraba expectante. Y satisfecho con el resultado.

-Mejor vamos a la enfermería –Agregó para cambiar el tema y así borrar el rostro avergonzado y rojo de la chica.

Y así ambos se pasaron un brazo de él moreno y juntos lo llevaron hacia la enfermería.

Bonney estaba incomoda sabía que Marco era más atento que Ace y que presentía ciertas cosasXD, el rubio lo notó.

-Tranquila, no escucho nada. Cuando me acerque estaba dormido.- dijo tranquilamente calmando a la chica.

-Siempre te encanta molestarme-dijo para después tomar su cabello y darle un leve tirón.

-Auch! Tan violenta, no has cambiado en nada- reclamó el compañero de Ace sonriendo.

-Te lo merecías-respondió firme.

Cuando llegaron, la enfermera los atendió preocupada por la circunstancia de ambos chicos.

Ella se fue a cambiar la ropa, solo tenía su muda de deporte y Marco fue por un cambio de ropa que por suerte tenía, para prestárselo a Ace.

Ya cambiada, entró a la enfermería dirigiéndose a la única cama ocupada, y abrió la cortina sin avisar. Vio a Marco con una polera en mano y a la enfermera contentísima secando el torso y la espalda del moreno.

Si no hubiera sido por su autocontrol, hubiera salido roja de allí. Intento actuar de lo más normal con el difícil plan de no fijar su vista en el cuerpo irresistible del moreno, y mirar a la enfermera o a Marco.

-Como está?

-Está bien solo trago un poco de agua, nada grave-respondía la enfermera sin despegarse de su trabajo.

-Ya veo, que bueno-dijo sin ánimos. Se sentía culpable y frustrada por lo ocurrido, ella nunca quiso ser una molestia a nadie y pocas veces recibía ayuda en ese tipo de situaciones. Recordó cuando Marco le ayudaba cuando eran pequeños y así se convirtió en su mejor amigo hasta que la cambiaron de escuela.

/_Ace y su estúpida impulsividad_/ pensó tratando de hacerlo culpable, sabiendo que en realidad no era así. Creando una mueca de frustración en su cara.

-me voy, gracias enfermera.- dijo para después darse la vuelta e caminar hacia la puerta. Quería salir de allí, se sentía tan confundida a momentos odiaba al moreno por haberla salvado, haciéndola sentir débil y a segundos se contradecía porque ese gesto la hizo tremendamente feliz.

Cerró la puerta despacio y al instante esta se abrió rápidamente.

-Hey, que pasa? -Preguntó esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó, así que continúo:

-tú eres la más indicada, para quedarte ahí, yo no sé donde vive-decía Marco tratando de convencerla.

-Se despertará, sabe donde vive no es un bebé- respondió.

- yo no me quedaré

-Hmp, bien déjalo solo – replicó no muy segura y arrepintiéndose de sus palabras.

Sin esperar otra palabra. La abrazó, no sabía qué hacer .Ella: se veía incomoda, enojada, pero por sobretodo dolida.

Seguramente nunca podría imaginarse como le hacía falta un abrazo, lo respondió gustosa tal vez nunca sabría, si Marco sabía que era lo que ella necesitaba o lo hacía al azar pero siempre sus acciones eran siempre eran precisas y reconfortantes.

Se separó más calmada. El rubio fue a la enfermería y volvió de inmediato.

-Vamos a comer, después volvemos.

-ok, respondió más contenta que antes.

Se sentaron en la cafetería, pidieron algunos dulces con café.

Al comer un poco la pelirrosa, al tiro se sintió más animada. Y miró a su acompañante que no había probado bocado.

De repente soltó:

-Hay una chica.

-Ehhhhhhhhh! Jajjajaja, bueno no me sorprende siempre fuiste popular.

-No!, ella… yo…..no…no me conoce.

- Si ya nada es como antes…dijo mirando algún punto lejano, que quieres que haga, me hago amiga suya?

-no, ayúdame a practicar.

Me pongo muy nervioso, cuando la veo no es que sea inseguro de mi belleza dijo- pasándose la mano sobre su cabello, dándose aires de grandeza.

-está bien, pero invitas tu.

-Por supuesto.

Después de terminarse los dulces y empanadas que pidió la chica.

-También me da unos para llevar- Pidió dulcemente la pelirrosa.

Marco casi se arrepiente de aceptar el trato.

Volvieron a la enfermería y el trato de Marco hacia su amiga era más delicado que de costumbre, cuando ingresaron a la enfermería él le abrió la puerta.

El moreno ya listo para marcharse sentado en la cama y con sus ropas en su mochila. Ya que apenas se despertó, fue a buscar su bolso que estaba en el casillero y guardo la ropa mojada.

Esperando que lo vinieran a buscar.

Ya que la enfermera le explico todo.

_Flashback_

-Puede seguir, por favor-dijo él rubio quien se preocupo por la repentina salida de su amiga mientras le pasaba la polera a la enfermera.

-claro, con gusto-respondió feliz.

Y miró al estudiante salir rápidamente hacia el pasillo.

Después se devolvió al minuto y lo miró extrañada.

-Volveremos más tarde, le dice a mi amigo que nos espere, por favor.

-Vayan tranquilos, tómense su tiempo-le respondió guiñándole un ojo en modo de cómplice.

-Gracias-dijo con una gota en la cabeza, que enfermera más rara pensó mientras salía de la enfermería.

_Fin del Flashback_

Al cerrar los ojos recordaba lo sucedido en la piscina y lo feliz que lo hizo ayudar a la pelirrosa, aunque sea un poco. Embozando una sonrisa, al escuchar la puerta abrirse, vio el gesto demasiado cortes para su gusto con la pelirrosa que hizo su compañero. Pero no le dio importancia aunque si curiosidad, porque se mostraban tan cercanos. Se preguntaba en su mente.

Olvido todo eso cuando miro la sonrisa de la chica y su ropa de deportes.

-Vamos… le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Chica espera -dijo suavemente la enfermera.

Bonney obedeció y se acerco a la mujer que la había llamado, Marco se dio cuenta de la intención de la enfermera y se apresuro a ponerle una silla a la chica.

Sin emitir ninguna queja de dolor, permitió que le curaran su mano que por el agua, se retrasaría el proceso de cicatrización.

-Intenta no mojar la venda y vuelve día por medio- pronunció la mujer de blanco.

Solo asintió y los tres se despidieron de la enfermera dándole las gracias por todo.

Caminaban los tres, Bonney al medio y los chicos a los lados.

Ace miraba curioso la conversación de ambos (de la pelirrosa con el rubio), la pareja se dio cuenta.

-Creo que ya se dio cuenta, Bonney - dijo serio Marco.

-Si no podemos ocultarlo más -respondió la pelirrosa con aire misterioso.

Ace se paró en seco, esperando entender de qué iba todo. De repente recordó el gesto caballero de Marco hacia Bonney, y quedó helado.

/_No me digan qué…pero yo jamás lo había visto hablarse antes…No puede ser.../_ - Se debatía en su mente asustado de sus propias conclusiones.

-Jewerly y yo… pronuncio Marco creando un ambiente de suspenso.

-Nosotros… siguió ella agrandando el miedo del moreno.

/_Debe ser otra cosa, seguramente, no es lo que piensas_/ -trataba de convencerse mentalmente el pelinegro, pero la maldita imagen de Marco abriéndole la puerta a Bonney y siendo tan amable se repetía en su cabeza.

-Ya nos conocíamos! –Dijeron a coro esfumando la cara de preocupación que tenía el chico.

Ace no se resistió la rabia, por el susto pasado, pero feliz dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza de Marco.

-Uds, no deberían juntarse tantojajja

Esa de broma de Marco a la chica, más que su broma esas palabras le hicieron recordar las amenazas de las otras chicas y sin querer, puso una cara de tristeza. Llamando la atención de los chicos.

-Jewerly, yo -dijo Marco sin saber realmente que decir.

Pero para Ace eso fue como un principio de una declaración y sin previo camino hacia la única que estaba de polerón y buzo depositó sus manos en la cadera de ella, haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara soltando su bolsa y la elevo hasta dejarla sobre su hombro dejando la cabeza de ella en su espalda. Antes de que la pelirrosa empezara a reclamar dijo:

-A nosotros nos encanta cargar contigo- dijo sinceramente.

La chica se sintió avergonzada y feliz. Menos mal que Marco solo podía verla porque estaba completamente sonrojada hasta las orejas. Y después de recoger su bolsa el rubio, agregó:

- Recuérdalo.

-Me adelantaré –dijo el moreno para salir de la visión de Marco y doblo a cierto pasillo.

Realmente solo quería un momento de privacidad con ella. Claro que también quería preguntarle porque la encontró en ese problema. Pero no podía preguntarle quién fue seguramente le respondería con algo como metete en tus problemas y a la vez se sentiría ofendida por pensar que no podría solucionarlo ella sola.

La bajo con cuidado una vez que vio que nadie los observaba.

-Todo estará bien –dijo seguro para después revolverle el cabello con una sonrisa.

/_Realmente es un tonto_ /- pensaba con la cabeza gacha mientras disfrutaba de la caricia.

-Hey! – exclamó apartándolo con una mano.

-No soy una niña! -dijo ya recuperada.

-Perdón, perdón -decía sonriendo el moreno.

Ya ambos sonrieron mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

-Y Marco?

-Debe estar en la salida-mintió, realmente no sabía dónde estaría su compañero.

Que tonta había sido, solo haría y seguiría haciendo lo que le gusta, como siempre. Reflexionaba con una sonrisa radiante en su cara y sus ojos morados transmitían seguridad.

Ace al mirarla se tranquilizó, ya había vuelto a hacer la de antes.

-Con Marco-

/_Ace no lo hace nada de mal_/ -pensaba mientras se decidía a donde caminar para esperarlos.

Hasta que escucho como se abría una puerta de un salón cerca de allí y salía una chica corriendo con una hermosa cabellera larga castaña al viento.

La reconoció de inmediato y decidió seguirla.

Ella ignorando que alguien la seguía, continúo corriendo hasta la salida y vio al hombre que esperaba conversando con un Inspector.

Marco se apresuro cuando le perdió la vista y al doblar un pasillo y quedar en la puerta observó como la chica que lo traía loco hace tiempo se lanzaba sobre otro tío mayor. Y este le recibía con los brazos abiertos. Sintió un sabor amargo en la boca ante la imagen.

-Ten cuidado, Cana -dijo feliz el hombre mientras la estrechaba el abrazo.

-Sí..…Papá – respondió

Esas mágicas palabras hicieron que el rubio borrara la cara de sorpresa y fuera reemplazada por una enorme sonrisa. Se quedo en la salida mientras miraba como la chica que compartía su uniforme se alejaba y desaparecía de su vista.

-En los casilleros-

Un estudiante robusto y moreno de pelo ondulado. Se pasaba entre algunos casilleros y se paro en frente de uno. Y en su cara se avecino una sonrisa macabra.

-No podrás llamar a tus amigos,wuahahaha – repitió al tiempo que insertaba un sobre en cierto casillero.

Respuestas a los reviews:

Mcr77: Ojala te guste este cap. La verdad, verdad esta es una segunda versión. No te guardo rencor por lo que hiciste en los drables. Solo te odie momentáneamenteXD.


	7. Chapter 7

RING!

Tocó el timbre que anunciaba la hora de almuerzo y también el relajo para los alumnos que se esforzaban estudiando día a día:

-Wuaaaaaaa no quiero estudiar –lloraba Ace en la sala.

-No es para tanto –intentaba calmarlo su compañero de al lado mirándolo despreocupado desde su banco.

-Claro, como a ti no te cuesta. Tú qué vas a saber! –le reprochaba el moreno.

-Oe, también estudio- le respondió levantándose de su banco y caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿dónde vas?

-A preparar mis estudios, por supuesto- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Espérame…llévame contigo-decía mientras rápidamente sacaba una cajita de obento de su mochila y al mismo tiempo con la prisa votó sus cuadernos, dejándolos desparramados en el piso.

-Ay noo -susurró con tristeza y flojera. Al pensar en que perdería a su compañero de vista, sin embargo no podía dejar sus cuadernos tirados aunque tal vez sí, pero mejor no, con lo que le costó encontrarlos la última vez.

Dejó su obento en la mesa y se agachó para recoger sus cuadernos. Aunque él no recogió ninguno, casi todas sus compañeras prácticamente corrieron a ayudarlo.

-Gracias - agregó con una sonrisa que derritió a sus compañeras.

-de nada- decían en coro sus admiradoras.

Al dejar todo en orden tomó su obento y caminó a los salones de primeros, en busca de alguien (N/A:1313XD) al no ver ninguna cabellera pelirrosa se encamino a la cafetería.

/ _Que raro se habrá adelantado_/ -pensaba mientras entraba a la cafetería.

Y la vio… con Marco.

/De nuevo, qué ahora se irán a casa juntos/- pensaba desanimado. (N/A: pobrecito)

¿Qué onda su compañero con Jewerly? ¿Por qué se le acercaba tanto? ¿Así se comportaban los amigos de infancia?, o eran paranoias suyas y además ella se reía con él, quizás que hablaban, mejor se les unía y lo averiguaba.

-Hey, Bonney ! –saludaba con una sonrisa.

-Ace- dijo suavemente casi abrazando su nombre y correspondiendo con otra sonrisa.

El nombrado mientras se acomodaba al lado de ella, apoyando su cajita de obento en la mesa y fue a pedir su almuerzo, a pesar de que era una mesa grande se hizo chica para la pelirrosa y el moreno que comían en tamaño familiar todo. Al otro lado de ella estaba Marco tratando de conseguir espacio con su plato de ración normal.

-Entonces hoy después de las clases, te parece bien- le preguntaba el rubio a la chica.

-Sí, está bien creo tengo todo lo que necesitaremos

-¿Y yo? -Dijo Portgas con un puchero al verse excluido.

/ _Es tan lindo_/ -pensaba mientras contemplaba al moreno con uno que otro grano de arroz en su cara seguramente por comer tan rápido.

-¿Quieres venir? -Lo invitó la pelirrosa.

-Claro, me encantaría.

-¿Dónde ir….

Fue interrumpido el pelinegro por el sonido de los altavoces.

**ALTAVOCES: **

-Atención a todo el alumnado las clases y actividades extra programáticas después del almuerzo se suspenden debido a la reparación del acueducto. Gracias por su atención.

- Atención a todo el alumnado las clases y actividades extra programáticas después del almuerzo se suspenden debido a la reparación del acueducto. Gracias por su atención.

-Heeeeeee! Celebraban todos los alumnos de la cafetería tras escuchar el comunicado.

Muchos se apresuraban en comer para irse pronto.

Ace después de haberse comido todo abrió su cajita de obento que hace rato intrigado a sus amigos. Retiro la tapa dejando ver su contenido, la chica dejó de comer y se centró en lo que hacía el pelinegro, sonrió al descubrir lo que contenía.

El moreno sonrió y asintió alentando a la pelirrosa a acercar su tenedor a la cajita. También él tomó un tenedor imitando la acción. Ambos sonrieron mientras veían con ansias la cajita.

El rubio quería saber que era lo que los tenía tan contentos y se acercó para ver.

En tanto ellos dos disfrutaban de la porción que habían sacado.

/_En la comida son iguales_/ -pensó con una gotita en la cabeza mientras veían como se peleaban el flan de chocolate con crema chantilly que había traído Ace.

- Ya mira –dijo la pelirrosa para después arrebatarle la cajita y partir el flan en dos partes desiguales. -Yo te daré esta.- y acto seguido con su tenedor saco un trozo y lo acercó a la boca del moreno.

El entendió y abrió su boca era el postre más rico que haya probado. No sabía que le producía la sonrisa de felicidad de la pelirrosa así que se aproximó a ver la cajita y pilló a la chica dándole solo una parte del flan, una parte chica comparada con la otra. Que seguramente era para ella.

No lo pensó dos veces y cuando ella iba a devorar su última parte del postre se apresuró a ir por esa última cucharada del exquisito postre. Ella se dio cuenta y acercó su boca rápidamente a su próximo bocado.

Marco que los observaba, casi se atraganto con su jugó cuando vio como se desenvolvía la pelea, si seguían así, juntarían sus labios inevitablemente. Ese pensamiento lo sacudió.

/_Por fin! Espere tanto ver esto_/- Se repetía en su cabeza emocionado.

Lo único que alcanzó el moreno fue la crema que cubría el postre. Y al darse cuenta de la distancia mínima que los separaba se quedó paralizado.

/_Estoy seguro que si me hubiera acercado más, podría haberle ganado_/ -Pensaba mirando los labios de la chica aún cubiertos por un poco de crema.

Otro pensamiento pasó por su mente ante tal imagen. Y dejó de pensar en el postre y casi por inercia su cabeza empezó a moverse lentamente.

La chica también se percató de la poca distancia y al sentir la mirada del chico en su cara o mejor dicho en sus labios, al darse cuenta de esto, un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. Pero no podía retroceder o más bien realmente no quería.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Gritó el rubio interrumpiendo a sus compañeros.

-Me dolió –dijo sonriendo para sus adentros y mirando con burla a Ace.

-Jey, Me mordí….Me duele – decía mostrándole donde se había lastimado a la pelirrosa.

Ella le besó la parte que le indicó Marco. Dejando marcado un beso rojo en la mejilla derecha del rubio.

-Ahora estoy mejor, gracias- agradeció a la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

En el otro extremo de la mesa los miraba Portgas un poquitín celoso.

La chica tomó sus platos y los dejó en el mesón dando las gracias.

-Voy a buscar las cosas a mi casillero- exclamó la pelirrosa mientras salía de la cafetería.

-Tú llévate a Ace - le dijo a su antiguo amigo.

Marco al quedar con su compañero de clase, decidió interrogarlo.

-¿Aún no te das cuenta, cierto? – preguntó el rubio.

-¿De qué cosa? – Replicó su compañero.

- No te hagas el tonto, si no te confiesas. No te la daré tan fácil.

-Y…..Yo…..

/ En los casilleros /

/_Estoy segura que la deje por aquí_/ -pensaba la chica mientras se revisaba los bolsillos.

-Aquí esta! Dijo sonriendo, sacando una llave pequeña con un número.

Al abrir su casillero un sobre se cayó al suelo.

Sin más lo recogió y lo abrió. Encontrando una nota en él:

**´Estoy cansado de venir a pie al instituto, **

**Porque no me compras un auto. **

**Piénsalo como una compensación.**

**PD: Trae tu culo detrás del instituto después de clase,**

**Te esperare solo esta semana.'**

Miró la fecha de envió, que desgraciado se había enterado de lo que hizo. Aún estaba a tiempo pero no se fiaba de la nota. Sabía que tenía que ir sin terceros.

Pero a lo mejor la persona que la amenazaba también había visto a Ace. Mejor iría hoy mismo y trataría de llegar un acuerdo para no perjudicar al moreno. Planeó todo esto con el papel en la mano, lo arrugó y botó por ahí. Frunció el ceño al pensar en la tarde que le esperaba.

Sacó sus libros con un poco de dificultad. Aún tenía resentida su mano, las heridas eran más profundas de lo que parecían. Y como pudo los acomodo en una sola mano. Para así calmar el dolor que sintió al mover su mano vendada.

/ _Ni que me hubiera quebrado un hueso, ¿nunca me curaré_?/ -Esos eran sus pensamientos mientras se dirigía al lugar acordado.

_En un salón de clases_

Ahora que había tratado de responder las preguntas de Marco. Todo se hacía más claro, poco a poco en su interior empezó a reconocer el sentimiento que le embargaba al ver a la pelirrosa. Tras la conversación con el rubio podía respirar más tranquilo, sabiendo que no tenían nada y nunca tuvieron nada, sin embargo sabía que no podía evitar sentirse celoso cuando otro chico se acercaba a su princesa. Aún si este fuera Marco.

Todavía no estaba seguro hasta qué punto la quería. ¿Le gustaba? ¿La quería mucho? ¿Sería capaz de amarla?.. Todas esas respuestas se las daría el tiempo, no podría confiarse con algo que nunca había sentido, no de esa forma. Porque el si había sentido amor. El que le brindaba su padre. Más esto era un amor diferente. Nunca espero verse en esta situación tan rápido, no estaba buscando una chica todavía, a él hasta ahora solo le había interesado las peleas y pasar los cursos para liberarse de los sermones que le daba su padre.

Supongo que eso era parte del crecimiento. Pensaba sentado en la mesa esperando a la dueña de sus debates mentales. Ignorando por completo la presencia de Marco quien estaba a su lado en otra silla.

Apareció Bonney caminando rápidamente a su mesa y dejando los libros ahí. Y comenzaron a estudiar.

El sol ya daba signo de que pronto se iba a esconder los rayos antes amarillos se volvían anaranjados y el calor descendía de a poco.

Tras una hora más o menos de estudio decidieron darse un descanso. La verdad es que era casi cansador detenerse en explicar los detalles, que hacían que todo fuera terriblemente difícil según Ace.

- voy a tomar aire- dijo el rubio saliendo del salón.

Dejando solo a Jewerly y al moreno.

/_Esta es tu oportunidad_/pensó el rubio mientras miraba a un nervioso Ace y se alejaba.

-Voy al baño- dijo Bonney levantándose con calma, a la vista del moreno porque cuando salió de la vista de este, apresuro el paso hacia la parte trasera del colegio.

El moreno que estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos solo se limito a contestar:

-Mmm…

Al transcurrir 15 minutos Ace se impaciento. No regresaba nadie; ni su compañero ni su amiga.

Y Después de un segundo recordó las palabras de la chica.

_**-Voy al baño **_

Qué estúpido, recién se había dado cuenta, ella no podía ir al baño porque no había agua.

Se angustió por un momento y se repitió que todo está bien así que debía estar tranquilo. Aún así salió inquieto de la sala en busca de la ojimorado.

Miraba exhausto los salones hallándolos todos vacíos, donde se metía Marco en estos momentos. La extraña actitud de la chica permanecía en su cabeza para qué mentirle. O se estaba volviendo paranoico, ya no sabía que pensar lo único que sabía es que todo esto le estaba generando un mal presentimiento.

A la vuelta de un pasillo escuchó unos pasos, cada vez el sonido se volvía más fuerte. Sin dudar viró hacia la dirección de donde provenía todo aquello. Su corazón se aceleró y al ver quien corría hacia él, se sorprendió pero al mismo tiempo al mirar más detalladamente la sonrisa que se formaba al verla se desvaneció y su cara se torno llena de preocupación. Y por primera vez en su vida sintió el intenso sentimiento de estar en peligro, de sentirse amenazado y no saber la causa de estar consciente que inevitablemente saldría herido.

Y a lo mejor la palabra le quedaba corta ante las sensaciones de las cuales se volvía preso, pero suponía que esa (palabra) identificada el mar de preocupación en el cual se ahogaba y la fuerza indescriptible que lo apresaba, propagando el temor y pánico que en ese momento le impedía moverse.

El sentía miedo.

**Notas de la autora: **

Pido mil disculpas sé que la única forma de que me perdonen es no volver hacerlo. Pero es muy difícil hacerme un tiempo con los estúpidos estudios encimaXD…

Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Para que vean que no soy mala. Les daré un adelanto:

SpolilerXD:

Caminando abrazados hacía la nueva cama que habían adquirido se cayeron. El moreno sobre ella con cuidado de no aplastarla apoyaba todo su cuerpo en sus fuertes brazos que por la presión temblaban.

-No quiero dañarte –dijo mirando sus vendas.

Ella solo sonrió con cariño. Lo movió al lado dejándolo tumbado boca arriba. Y se acomodo nuevamente sobre él.

Nos vemos en el cap. 08 Mi resolución.

Chao, cuídense y si les gusta dejen review ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Y a lo mejor la palabra le quedaba corta ante las sensaciones de las cuales se volvía preso, pero suponía que esa (palabra) identificada el mar de preocupación en el cual se ahogaba y la fuerza indescriptible que lo apresaba, propagando el temor y pánico que en ese momento le impedía moverse.

El sentía miedo.

20 minutos antes – Parte trasera del instituto-.

-Pero si llegó nuestra invitada especial –dijo un alumno de pelo negro ondulado secundado por tres chicos más con pinta de pandilleros.

Camino hasta quedarse a unos metros de él.

-¿Cuánto sabes? –preguntó mordaz.

-Vamos, relájate –respondió alzando su mano con la intención de acariciar su cabello.

Caricia que no logró concretarse ya que la chica se removió hacia el lado molesta.

-No seas tan fría, yo que pensaba cambiar la forma de pago wuaajajajja- le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Para la chica cada momento que permanecía allí el tipo le resultaba más desagradable.

-Bueno lo cierto es que tengo una grabación de Ace y tú destrozando algo ajeno.

La chica frunció el ceño. Ese tipo lo sabía todo. Lo mejor sería llegar a un acuerdo.

-¿Qué quieres? – volvió a preguntar de mala gana.

-Mmmmm…No lo sé… -decía mirándola con malicia.

Respiraba hondo soportando la mirada asquerosa que le dirigía el tipo. Cerró los ojos tratando de darse fuerzas para resistir cada segundo tormentoso que pasaba frente al chico de pelo negro y largo.

-Me gustaría tal vez….unas visitas….personales-soltó por fin.

-¿Dónde y cuándo? – devolvió la pelirrosa.

-Déjame revisar mi agenda –replicó metiendo una mano al bolsillo.

La chica solo vio como él con la mano libre se cubría su nariz y del bolsillo esparció un polvo a la altura de su cara.

No pudo impedir aspirar ese polvo. Su visión se volvió borrosa y una gran sensación de sueño la acompaño. Su cuerpo parecía dormirse y perdió la fuerza para mantener se pie cayendo de rodillas, con la ayuda de sus brazos que aún reaccionaban amortiguo el golpe. Parecía que cada vez seguía aspirando más ese polvo, necesitaba salir de ahí.

Sus ojos le ardían su garganta le picaba. Sabía que no aguantaría mucho más consciente. Abrió un pocos sus ojos lo último que observó fue su mano vendada. Con ella sacó un lápiz de su bolsillo y sin titubear lo enterró en su mano hasta ahora ilesa.

Gimió de dolor.

-Arggg!

Pero el dolor la despertó, su cuerpo reaccionó y al instante trató pararse sus piernas temblaban pero aun podía moverlas. Abrió sus ojos y vio como dos tipos iban hacia ella intento escapar pero por el efecto de ese maldito polvo sus movimientos eran lentos.

Los tipos la tomaron por los brazos ella forcejeaba por liberarse del agarre y al mismo tiempo manchaba con su sangre su saco amarillo pálido. Siguió haciendo más fuerza para alejarse y por fin logró zafarse dejando su saco atrás en el acto.

-No dejen que escape! –gritó el tipo de pelo negro furioso, si algún inspector los veía tendría problemas.

Momento Actual

No se atrevía a mirar atrás, lo único que ocupaba su mente era: _**Sigue corriendo.**_

Su instinto le decía vuelve a los salones allí puede haber más personas que la podían ayudar.

Al girar al pasillo principal no pudo reconocer quien se encontraba ahí, se alegro de ver a alguien. Más cerró sus ojos y al chocar contra el otro estudiante se derrumbó perdiendo la consciencia.

El profundo desconcierto que tenía el moreno al ver como la pelirrosa se desplomaba en sus brazos, fue reemplazado con preocupación y angustia al percatarse que la chica estaba inconsciente.

Su mente era un caos y su corazón se hundía en dolor no podía pensar con claridad. Respiro con fuerza y la acomodo estilo princesa en sus brazos negó con su cabeza alejando los pensamientos negativos que lo llenaban de terror al pensar lo que le habría pasado a su chica.

¿Qué debía hacer? Quedarse con ella o tras los malditos que le habían dejado así. Entre esas cosas se debatía mientras miraba a su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien o si la suerte lo acompañaba divisar a algún inspector.

Pero nada.

Debía reaccionar rápido sabía que en estas situaciones debía mantener la cabeza fría y pensar lógicamente y resistir el deseo de dejarse manejar por su corazón.

Relajó sus brazos en señal de reflejo de que ya había tomado una decisión. Sus ojos se encontraban llenos de seguridad porque para él esa era la decisión correcta.

Enlazo más su agarre al cuerpo de la chica entretanto pensó:

/_Perdóname_/

N/A:

Yo sé que este cap. Es cortito pero quería dejarl s con el suspenso.

¿Qué hará Ace? ¿Ignorará sus sentimientos recientemente descubiertos? ¿Dónde estará Marco cuando más se le necesita?

Eso y más en el Cap. 09. Cuídense y que tengan una buena semana.

PD: Sus review me animan y me llenan de emoción, si te gusto o no házmelo saber, please! (Ahí donde sale: Review)


	9. Chapter 9

Relajó sus brazos en señal de reflejo de que ya había tomado una decisión. Sus ojos se encontraban llenos de seguridad porque para él esa era la decisión correcta.

Enlazo más su agarre al cuerpo de la chica entretanto pensó:

/_Perdóname_/

Se dirigió a la enfermería maldijo a Marco por no encontrarlo y chistó de frustración al encontrarla cerrada.

-Kuso! Reclamó con la chica aún en sus brazos.

En otra parte con Marco

Después de finalizar su búsqueda fallida, decidió regresar con Jewerly y Ace.

No encontró a nadie y opto por darse otra vuelta esta vez más larga.

Se dirigía a los bebedores que estaban cerca del gimnasio. A lo mejor ya había agua y después podría tirarse un rato al pasto.

Escuchó unas voces y eligió por esconderse para ver quienes andaban por ahí.

-Se nos arrancó esa, perra -dijo uno.

-No importa, algo me dice que nos volveremos a encontrar wuajajajaj- reía el pelinegro de cabello largo.

-Nos hubieras avisado que tenía semejante fuerza, Teach!

Así que eran los amigos de Teach.

-¿Que hago con esto? Preguntó uno de los pandilleros levantando el saco ensangrentado.

-Bótalo por ahí – respondió el alumno de segundo.

Espero que se fueran para salir y los siguió con la mirada escuchó como abrían un tarro de basura y se iban.

Al mirar lo que habían votado se congeló. Hasta donde era capaz de llegar ese enfermo de Teach.

Recogió rápidamente el saco. Por el tamaño dedujo que era de mujer lo llevó lo más rápido que pudo a su casillero. Pero nunca espero encontrarse con la persona que había estado buscando.

Fue tan sorpresivo que al verla allí se le cayó la prenda.

El sonido de la ropa al tocar el suelo hizo que la estudiante de cabellera larga castaña reaccionara.

-T..Tú –decía con sorpresa al observar la ropa con manchas rojas en el piso.

-No es lo que parece- respondía el chico rubio, agitando las manos rápidamente en una señal de negación.

-No debes darme explicaciones yo los vi-

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido por la respuesta de la chica.

-¿Sabes de quién es esta chaqueta?-

-No….

-No es tu culpa, no te sientas mal – se adelantó en agregar al ver la cara de culpable que ponía la chica.

-No sé el nombre, pero la vi correr sin ella, esa chica tenía el cabello largo, ella estaba …. –rectificó.

-De qué color era su cabello? Soltó atropelladamente con un tono de angustia.

Presentía lo peor, no quería creer en la respuesta que había hecho en su cabeza. No podía ser.

-Rosado- declaró.

-Donde está! Exclamó preparándose para salir corriendo a buscarla.

-El chico de fuego, se la llevó.

Ante tal respuesta cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de enfriar su cabeza, debía pensar con claridad. Ahora que ya sabía que Jewerly estaba a salvo, solo tenía una cosa en mente.

Ese mal nacido de Teach se las pagaría.

Tenía una idea de dónde estaría ese cabrón, pero antes sacó su celular e hizo algunas llamadas. Siempre era mejor estar preparados.

Sin más se encaminó a encontrar a ese desgraciado.

Al llegar a una pequeña plaza olvidada por la estrecha construcción de un mal que fue construido detrás de ella. Pudo divisar algunas siluetas.

Alrededor de ese lugar seguían construyendo más locales por lo que la plaza era casi encerrada por muros de madera que se levantan más allá de los 2 metros.

Ese lugar era perfecto para emboscadas.

Siguió avanzando hasta reconocer a Teach en una banca rodeados de más chicos algunos pandilleros y los demás con uniforme del instituto.

Al ver al rubio, el ambiente se tenso las carcajadas acabaron de golpe y algunos se ponían a susurrar entre ellos, creando murmullos. Seguramente comentando cosas del inesperado invitado.

-uh, mira lo que trajo el viento –anunció el líder de aquel grupo mirando al rubio.

-Que te trae por aquí, Marco - le habló despreocupado.

-No seas estúpido! Gritó con rabia avanzando hacia el moreno y levantándolo del cuello.

Los hombres a su alrededor se alarmaron y se disponían a contraatacar. El aludido no perdió la calma levantó su mano en señal de que desistieran. No tenía miedo en número le ganaban al rubio, eso le daba seguridad. Se estaba emocionando hacía rato quería probar fuerzas con Marco el fénix.

Se escucharon pasos desde la entrada. Todos miraron por inercia. Marco no podía creer lo que vieron sus ojos. ¿Qué hacía allí? Sin poder evitarlo susurró para si su nombre.

-….Cana…

-Mira lo que encontré –dijo unos de los pandilleros

Una radiante chica de ojos morados más oscuros que le pelirrosa y de pelo castaño ondulado largo cayendo por sus hombros. Era sujetada por uno de los hombres de Teach, ella se resistía pero sus intentos para soltarse eran inútiles.

-Déjala ello no tiene nada que ver con esto -amenazó Marco.

-O sino que.. Respondió desafiándolo.

-Parece que el viento está fuerte –decía al tiempo que el sujeto elevaba su mano hacia arriba tocando el vuelo y subiéndole la falda.

Causando la risa de todos quienes descaradamente intentaban mirar más y desatando la furia de uno.

-Basta Bellamy! Llévala adentro –ordenó el moreno.

Ella al oír eso, piso a su captor éste por su parte no se lo esperaba y la soltó momentáneamente al ver como quería arrancar la tomó del pelo, arrancado algunos mechones en el acto.

Al tenerla de nuevo en sus manos sin vacilar le dio una bofetada. Ella sin poder cubrirse la recibió de lleno causando que en sus ojos se acumulara algunas lágrimas. Ese golpe la lleno de intimidación hacia su captor y prefirió no intentar nada más.

-Quédate aq…..!

No alcanzo a terminar de advertirle a la chica cuando se vio en el suelo con un insoportable dolor en el estómago, su boca se abrió involuntariamente expulsando sangre.

Solo algunos pudieron ver claramente lo que pasó. Marco dejó a Teach y se fue directo hacia la chica la aparto hacia el lado, rápidamente pero sin hacerle daño. Y golpeó al pandillero que se atrevió a posar sus asquerosas manos en ella.

De ahí todos se fueron contra él. El seguía su pelea o mejor dicho paliza contra el tipo del piso. Se comportaba como un loco dándole incontables patadas y múltiples puñetazos. Las camaradas de Teach fueron contra él, pero él los golpeabas tan fuerte dejándolos en el piso retorciéndose, a los ojos de los demás parecía una bestia imparable y muchos prefirieron quedarse estáticos.

Habían escuchados rumores pero no creían realmente que fueran verdad. Se decía que a pesar que Marco tenía en las peleas todas las de perder ya sea porque sus contrincantes eran más o estaba muy herido siempre conseguía dar vuelta las peleas y salía ganador.

-Quédate a mi lado- pronunció agitadamente casi como una orden. Sin mirar a Cana. Ella solo asintió a su pedido.

No paso mucho tiempo y algunos pandilleros fueron tras la chica de nuevo. Pero fueron bloqueados por otros chicos.

Al verlos una sonrisa se formó en el rubio.

-Hasta que por fin llegaron-comento en voz alta, sin dejar de golpear al chico en suelo.

Provocando que la chica de cabello chocolate se sintiera segura al saber que habían llegado respaldos.

Pero al mismo tiempo empezó a creer que el rubio se estaba pasando, a pesar de que él había intervenido para salvarla, ahora mismo no podía mirarlo a los ojos. La actitud casi desquiciada que adoptó el chico al ver como la golpearon, le origino cierto miedo, y aún en este momento no hacía más que aumentar al ver que los movimientos violentos de éste y la sangre no se detenían.

Uno de los camaradas de Marco, para la tranquilidad de la chica lo detuvo.

-Debes calmarte! Estás como loco! -Le dijo mientras lo sujetaba desde la espalda.

Se deshizo del agarre ya más sereno al ojear a la chica y verificar que estaba bien. Una parte de su furia desapareció. Al recordar lo que había hecho Teach. Se aproximo hacia él.

Y advirtió a sus colegas:

-No se metan!.

La pelea fue larga pero al final ganó Marco. No se quedo tranquilo hasta verlo inconsciente en el piso. Todo transcurrió ante la atenta mirada de la chica, quien temía ante la presencia del rubio.

Todos los amigos de Marco se retiraban. Se acercó a ellos aún con cara de pocos amigos les dijo algo y todos rieron.

La chica solo deseaba que él no se acerque a ella. Estaba extremadamente nerviosa, y solo veía su ancha espalda y ropa desalineada seguramente por la pelea. Cerró sus ojos inútilmente tratando de alejar la imagen del rubio, con la cara arrugada de rabia y ojos que profesaban odio con un brillo intenso de crueldad. Que tenía cuando se acercó a ella para golpear a su agresor.

Solo para sus adentros, donde podía ser plenamente sincera se repetía.

_**Parece un monstruo**_

Al ver como el apoyo de Marco se alejaba (es decir, sus amigos) se ponía más exaltada. Estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta cuando este llegó a su lado.

-Estas bien?- Le pregunto suavemente.

Pero aún así la chica dio un respingo al escuchar su voz. Miró hacia el suelo, quería evitar a toda costa encontrarse con su rostro.

El se agachó frente de ella. Sorprendiéndola. Ella inevitablemente observó su cara.

- todo acabó, no tengas miedo- le sonrió al decir estar palabras.

Ella lo contemplaba estupefacta su semblante había cambiado radicalmente. Le costaba dificultad aceptar que dos aspectos tan diferentes pertenecieran a una misma persona. La figura que se mostraba ante ella, le provocaba cierta confianza. Era extraño sentía cosquillas al verlo, pero también se sentía nerviosa. Era por el miedo que antes le infundía. No lo sabía. Se sentía un poco confusa al respecto.

-Vamos -escuchó y se limitó a seguir al chico que poco antes la había salvado.

Llegaron cerca de un convini. Ella espero afuera. A los pocos segundos él salió con una pequeña bolsa.

-Cana-llamó.

Después de la pelea ella parecía muy distante. No quería que las cosas ocurrieran así, se lamentaba internamente. A pesar de todo se sentía contento ahora mismo, Porque ella lo acompañaba. Y sus nervios aún no lo habían consumido.

Por fin volvió a mirar aquellos ojos morados, que tanto le atraían.

Le miró con ternura, al cerciorarse una vez más de que estaba bien. Bueno relativamente. Al sentir la mirada del chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El sin previo aviso se acerco hacia ella observándola de cerca.

-Q-Qué? Soltó más sonrojada que nunca.

Él por su parte no lo notó solo se concentro en ver cuán era la gravedad del golpe. Respiró resignado y triste a la vez.

-Esto lo arreglará un poco- Le dijo sacando un helado en forma de paleta de la bolsa plástica. Y ofreciéndoselo.

Ambos buscaron un lugar donde sentarse. Ocuparon un de los bancos que yacían cerca de una gran pileta.

Después de tanto camino por fin se decidió hablar. Al fin había recuperado su cordura y parte de su directa personalidad.

- ¡¿Por qué me salvaste?

Esta pregunta tomó por sorpresa al chico sentando al lado de ella. Sé escucho el sonido de las hojas de los arboles azotadas por el viento más no la voz del chico. Ya el sol se había escondido y se empezaba a poner más fresco.

Al no recibir respuesta miró la paleta y se la llevó a la cara. Se estremeció al sentir el tacto frió y duro del helado. Más no la retiró. Su piel se erizo indicando que empezaba a sentir la baja temperatura.

Para sorpresa de ella. Marco se paró delante de ella. En sus movimientos emanaba la seguridad y convicción. Se sacó su chaqueta y la puso sobre ella. Para después responder:

-Porque tú me gustas.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión. Era la confesión más insólita que había tenido. Sin pensar sonrió, hacia tanto tiempo que nadie la había sorprendido y al mismo tiempo causarle gracia.

- La mitad del trabajo- le dijo.

-Eh? Susurró para sí el rubio, sin entender nada de lo que había escuchado.

Ella retiró el congelado de su cara para tomar con su manos las mejillas del rubio acerco sus labios y lo besó. Al separarse. Él la observó contento y con gran confusión.

-yo te enseñare quien soy, pero el tiempo hará lo suyo – aclaró ella.

-Sabes, eres un chico afortunado- le dijo guiñándole un ojo la castaña.

El comprendiendo el mensaje lleno de regocijo, se apresuró a abrazarla.

-Hai- respondió más que feliz.

N/A:

Primero que todo perdón por la tardanza, espero que les haya gustado (lo hice más largo:D). El colegio absorbe mi tiempo, pero no mi imaginaciónXDDD .Así que por favor, espero que comprendan y no se molesten conmigo T.T….

Respuestas a los review

**Tania D. Agosto**: Amé tu review 3 …Fui tan feliz al leerte n_n me alegra tanto que te guste el fic, y que también te guste la pareja. Espero que te guste este cap.

**Mcr77: **Es ke Ace no es tonto, solo que no se atrevía a decir algo por miedo a que Marco y Jewerly de verdad estuvieran saliendo. Si esa posibilidad era cierta él se sentiría como un estúpido, feliz y estúpido por conocer de todas maneras a Bonney.(creo ke esto debería ir en el ficXD)..Espero ke actualices luego, aunque yo no soy quien para reclamar solo otras de tus seguidoras, un abrazo que estes bien. n.n

**Valeria Luz de luna: **Espero no haberte decepcionado u.u… saludos!

PD: Sus review me animan y me llenan de emoción, si te gusto o no házmelo saber, please! (Ahí donde sale: Review)


	10. Moliendo la pólvora

Los minutos pasaban eternamente y el solo podía contemplar inmóvil a la chica en su cama, con ambas manos vendadas y un paño húmedo sobre sus párpados cerrados.

No entendía como todo llego a esto. Esa misma tarde estaban riendo y pasándola de maravillas y ahora todo estaba en silencio, la noche ya había caído y el no tenía hambre. No podía pensar en nada más que no fuera en la pelirrosa que estaba recostada frente a él.

**Jewerly** – repetía incansablemente en silencio.

La respiración de la chica, cambio radicalmente a una inhalación profunda, alertando al pelinegro. El lento intento de quitarse la venda le indicó que había despertado. Tomó la mano vendada que se movía torpemente entre las suyas.

-Tranquila, soy yo - pronunció cansado.

La chica inconscientemente giro la cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz reconociéndola de inmediato.

-Ace -susurró apretando suavemente su mano.

Recordó todo lo sucedido, sus ojos le ardían y ambas manos las sentía dolorosamente punzantes.

No quería pensar en nada de lo que la había dejado en ese estado, solo sentía dolor, pena y la angustia de no poder solucionar todo sola, el pesar de saber que involucrará a una persona más, la persona que ella había decidido proteger. Soltó la mano del moreno y las empuño fuertemente.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? Pronunció con voz seca.

-Por si me necesitas- contestó tranquilo.

Sus ojos no pudieron evitar llenarse de lágrimas, al escuchar su estúpida respuesta.

Ella le había causado tantos problemas desde la primera vez que se vieron y él aún así, seguía ahí…Esperando alguna oportunidad para ofrecer su ayuda.

/¿Por qué cada cosa que hace, provoca que mi corazón se estruje?/ pensó irritada mientras lloraba.

-¿Qué paso Bonney? ¿Quién hizo esto? Trataba de hablar lo más calmado Ace, verla llorando y herida lo alteraba de sobremanera.

Solo quería saber quién fue el culpable e ir tras de él.

Al escuchar estas preguntas, cerró sus ojos fuertemente por unos segundos parando las lágrimas, respiro hondo y se quitó la venda. Se inclinó hacia adelante quedando semi-recostada abrió los ojos lentamente e intentó divisarlo cuando pudo por fin reconocerlo contestó:

-No te incumbe -dijo con la voz más fría que podía en ese momento pero sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-uffffff -soltó pesadamente el moreno hasta donde era de testaruda esta chica, frustrado se paso la mano por su cara tratando de relajarse pero la verdad es que ya se estaba exasperando.

El pelinegro poso su mano en la cara de ella haciendo que lo mirará.

/Nada sirve, aún si yo soy capaz de secar sus lágrimas no sé porque llora, nada tiene sentido si desconozco lo que pasa por su cabeza/ pensaba deprimido.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron ella no puedo evitar sonrojarse, estaban tan cerca, pero de alguna manera se sentían distanciados, para ser precisos ella intentaba hacerlo a un lado, apartándolo.

-Estoy aquí, pero quiero estar a tu lado –pronunció el pelinegro.

Ella nunca quiso ser protegida ni acompañada pero seguramente pudo mantenerse firme hasta ahora, porque él estaba a su lado.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que su corazón saltará, sentía que iba a salir en cualquier momento de su pecho.

Con una mano tomo el rostro del moreno y sin más tomo sus labios en un beso lleno de necesidad y felicidad. Solo hizo lo que se le vino en gana, al final Ace tiene la culpa por enamorarla o ser endemoniadamente encantador.

El moreno cerró automáticamente sus ojos, sin embargo estaba un poco en shock. Ahora estaba más que seguro ella sería su chica.

Ella no sentía mariposas en su estómago sino una corriente eléctrica que la estremecía, el contacto con Ace era como un golpe de lleno en el corazón suave, caliente y tranquilizador, pero perturbador para su cuerpo. Nunca pensó que un chico la dejará knock out.

El moreno siempre había sido el quién besará a las chicas, y ahora que él había sido besado le resultaba tremendamente ardiente, mientras más la conocía más se cautivaba. No solo era su voz o su personalidad, se estaba enamorando inevitablemente de aquella chica.

Aún cuando no querían debían separarse, ambos necesitaban aire. Si bien solo fue un roce de labios, ellos sintieron que sus sentimientos chocaban como rompeolas entre sus corazones.

- Esta vez te daré un beso de verdad- advirtió el moreno acercándose peligrosamente hasta ella para unir sus labios.

-Ace!

Fueron interrumpidos para su mala suerte dejando ansioso al pelinegro y a la pelirrosa maldiciendo internamente.

-Ace!- se escuchó de nuevo casi instantáneamente.

Su mente dejo de maldecir cuando reconoció la voz de afuera.

-vamos- ánimo la chica.

Ella se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, el chico por su parte desanimado y muy a su pesar la siguió.

Marco quedó estupefacto al ver las heridas de Bonney superaban el relato de su ahora novia Cana. Ace le abrió la reja permitiéndole pasar hasta su pequeño antejardín.

-¿Jewerly qué te hizo Teach? –ladró. Sin importar que aún estuvieran en la calle.

Dejando a la chica desconcertada.

/_Cómo lo supo_/ -se cuestionó inmediatamente en su mente la pelirrosa.

Había un tercero que ante esas palabras toda su paciencia se acabó de golpe. Apretó las llaves que seguían en su mano. La rabia que lo invadió súbitamente tensó su moreno cuerpo, arrugó su ceño y apretó sus dientes.

-Teach -repitió con la voz cargada de desprecio.

Llamando la atención de los demás. Bonney que apenas podía procesar las palabras de Marco vio como se alejaba la espalda del pelinegro lentamente y en un intento inútil por detenerlo estiró su maltratada mano buscando alcanzarlo sin éxito.

Él rubio quién entendió la intención de su amiga agarró velozmente el brazo de Ace.

El moreno agitó su brazo con fuerza tratando de liberarse y soltó amenazante:

-Suéltame! Tras un movimiento brusco logró zafarse. Y en el momento que se sintió libre empezó a correr.

-Ace! Llamó la chica desesperada. Todo su plan se arruinaría si él se involucraba.

-Maldición –maldijo el rubio mientras apresuró el paso para alcanzarlo.

El rubio tras unos metros más allá logró inmovilizarlo tomándolo de un brazo. El pelinegro en su desesperación por separarse, no pensó solo actúo. Golpeando con su puño libre el rostro de su amigo.

Este lo soltó por inercia al soportar el impacto. Velozmente el rubio respondió acertándole un golpe sólido al estómago que sacudió el cuerpo de su compañero. Provocando que se tambaleara y expulsara sangre de su boca. Marco lo sostuvo para que no cayera al piso, y le habló más tranquilo:

- Cálm…

Un susurró débil y sofocado por la sangre que se escurría por sus labios lo interrumpió.

-Déjame…pasar.

-Escúchame!

- Pero Jewerly! -Trató de explicar mientras buscaba aire desesperadamente para recuperarse.

- Fui donde Teach!

Con aquella afirmación el pelinegro al parecer volvió en sí y se devolvió con el rubio a su casa. Donde por fin Jewerly aclararía lo que había pasado.

La chica aún estaba en el antejardín al verlos regresar decidió ingresar al interior.

Las marcas en el rostro y cuerpo de sus compañeros, le indicaban que detener a Ace fue bastante difícil ya que si no se equivocaba terminaron en golpes.

/ Comedor de Ace/

Ambos chicos se sentaron frente de la chica, deseosos por escuchar su relato.

Mientras narraba como la había emboscado Teach, más inquieto se tornaba el pelinegro. Sus impulsos por aniquilar a ese bastardo lo estaban dominando, con cada palabra escuchada podía sentir como su sangre ardía de rabia.

Se paró de golpe votando la silla en el acto, ante esto la chica perdió la calma por la impulsividad continua e irritante que tenía Ace. Golpeó la mesa con ambas palmas atrayendo de nuevo la atención del moreno.

-Siéntate y déjame terminar! –bramó enojada.

-Tsk!- soltó fastidiado.

Recogió la silla del piso y a regaña dientes aclaró:

-voy al baño- Mientras se daba la vuelta y salía del comedor.

- Deberías serenarte tú también. Trata de comprenderlo, saber que te atacan no es fácil de tolerar. Le aconsejó el rubio mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-dímelo a mí-

-Solo piensa en lo frustrado que se siente ahora mismo, cuando le pides que se quede sentado.

Esto hizo replantarse a la pelirrosa, lo dura que estaba siendo con el pelinegro.

-Puede que tengas razón -contestó con voz neutra.

Y formando una sonrisa admitió que su amigo estaba en lo cierto.

La tensión que había en el comedor se había esfumado, con la pequeña charla entre ellos dos.

-También sería bueno que admitieras y confesarás otras cosas- le dijo en un tono pícaro Marco.

Haciendo sonrojar a su amiga, traer el tema tan de repente de Ace. La ponía nerviosa.

-Idiota -le retó dándole un suave golpe en el hombro.

El dueño de casa al volver al comedor, se sintió fuera de lugar, era el único tenso al parecer y con humor de perros que estaba allí.

Se sentó nuevamente más tranquilo, remojarse el rostro y sacarse el sabor a sangre que tenía en la boca lo había ayudado. Cargo su codos en la mesa y dobló su brazos en cruz dejando reposar su cabeza ahí, esperando que la chica terminara de hablar.

El plan que había oído le resultó fatal. No pudo disimular su desaprobación y habló:

-Jewerly, ¿Realmente crees que funcionará? Reclamó Ace tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

-hmp, pues claro que sí. Respondió no muy convencida de sus palabras.

-Mejor, vamos contigo- agregó su amigo de la infancia.

-No, tengo que ir yo sola. Negó de inmediato.

- Pues, no irás sola -respondieron al unisonó los chicos.

-Entonces que Marco me acompañe.

-Ehhh, ¿Por qué él? –lloriqueaba como un niño pequeño el pelinegro.

-Bueno entonces voy sola

-Está bien- aceptó de mala gana Ace.

Después de afinar algunos detalles del plan de la pelirrosa, Marco decidió retirarse.

Respuestas a los review

**Tania D. Agosto: *-* **Me haces tan feliz hace poco revisé tu perfil que hizo morir de felicidad! Espero pronto terminar esta historia. Ojala no te haya matado el encanto con mi restraso u.u

**Mcr77: **Siento que un hombre así vale más que nada, son pocos los que pelean por uno y dejan el orgullo de lado. Ojala te guste este cap.

**Valeria Luz de luna: ** Que la espera haya valido la pena, eso es todo lo que espero. No abandonaré este fic, jamás. :D


	11. Chapter 11

El semblante del chico seguía serio, estaba disconforme con la solución pobre que inventó Jewerly. "Ir a hablar de nuevo con Teach" dahhh era claro que no funcionaría. Pero ya vería como inmiscuirse, darle la paliza a ese desgraciado y salirse con la suya.

/_jajajajajaj, nadie puede contra mí_/ pensaba el pelinegro-mientras embozaba una sonrisa con aires de superioridad. Relajando por fin su mente, todo el día pasó en tensión y con el corazón en la mano por culpa de alguien.

Al despegar su mente del ataque de Teach, recupero sus sentidos y empezó a sentir un hambre descomunal, podría vaciar su refrigerador de un bocado. Hasta que recordó infelizmente que no tenía casi nada en la nevera.

-Vamos a comer-comentó entusiasmado mirando a la chica.

Al escuchar tal invitación reparó en la cara de Ace, se veía más despreocupado y alegre.

/_Parece que ya se calmó_/ -pensaba mientras procesaba su respuesta.

-Y si preparamos algo-replicó.

La verdad no tenía ánimo para salir a ningún lugar, aunque también debía confesar el hambre la estaba consumiendo. Su mayor deseo era dormir, y descansar sus manos.

-¿Estás segura? -Respondió abriendo la puerta de su refrigerador, enseñando los pocos alimentos que ocupaban el aparato.

No falto decir nada, su sonrisa falsamente disgustada. Indicaba que le daba la razón.

El chico caminó hacia la puerta pasando cerca de ella, sin tocarla y le susurró al oído suavemente:

-Espérame afuera.

Cortándole la respiración y dejándola en estado de shock, cuantas veces la iba a dejar exaltada o al borde los nervios. Cómo le molestaba que unas palabras, o un toque de sus dulces labios, la hicieran estremecerse por completo.

Cuando volvió en sí, apagó la luz y se fue a la calle.

El aire corría libre entre su largo cabello, se sentía tan bien. Como si todas sus preocupaciones se las llevara el viento, se sintió aliviada y de buen humor. Paso sus dedos por su cabello tratando de mejorar su aspecto. Era incomodo no poder doblar sus dedos, que eran presos de las vendas, manteniéndolos casi tiesos.

-Qué molesto!- Chistó aburrida de la situación mientras examinaba su mano.

-¿Quién yo?

-También -continúo con tono frío y malicioso.

-Ehhhhhhhhh –exclamó con falsa tristeza al momento que se aprovechaba y la abrazaba tiernamente por la espalda.

-hey, suéltame – lo reprendía **súper molesta** la chica.

Apretó su cuerpo con cuidado contra la espalda de ella, con una de sus manos buscó su mejilla y la besó. Ante la sorpresiva caricia del chico quedo inmóvil cerró sus ojos tratando de dominar la sensación que la invadía, el repitió su movimiento está vez en sus labios. Una corriente eléctrica la recorría desde su boca hasta su columna vertebral, el sabor de sus labios, el contacto de su cuerpo era tan placentero para la pelirrosa, que no dudo en responder, abriendo ligeramente sus labios para darle espacio a la lengua del pelinegro que delicadamente la tentaba por más.

-¿Estas cosas las aprendes por tu cuenta, no?- Interrumpió una voz grave con tono burlón.

Ambos abrieron sus ojos de golpe y miraron al hombre robusto que estaba de pie en frente de ellos.

- No deberías sorprender así a la gente- le aconsejó el moreno ya más relajado.

- Suéltame- le susurraba la pelirrosa a Ace tratando de zafarse. Su posición era super vergonzosa.

- ¿Se te han olvidado los modales? - Dice el hombre de gran cuerpo mirando con reprobación la puerta cerrada.

- Claro que no- responde soltando a Jewerly para abrir la reja de calle.

Ya con la reja abierta el señor de gran bigote estira su mano y remueve el cabello negro del moreno, de manera cariñosa.

Bonney miraba con atención la escena, cada vez la picaba más la curiosidad.

- Creces tan rápido- dice con nostalgia abandonando la cabellera del chico.

-Es normal, padre – dice con una sonrisa.

-/ Oh Dios! Es su padre! Y me vió besándome con su hijo en la calle. No pude tener peor primera impresión/ - pensaba desdichada la pelirrosa.

-Ahhh- Suspiró pesadamente al reconocer su mala suerte. Llamado la atención ambas personas cerca de ella.

El pelinegro se acercó a su lado, y apoyó sus manos en los fuertes hombros de ella. Haciendo que la pelirrosa se tensará.

Miró a su padre fijamente.

- Deberíamos entrar! – propuso sin más.

Su padre se echó a reír, todavía le seguían haciendo reír las tonterías de Ace como cuando era un crío.

Sacó su llave y liberó el seguro, adentrándose en la casa de su hijo. Dejando a los jóvenes solos en el ante jardín.

- ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? Eh? –bromeó el moreno.

- Nadie aquí está nervioso, idiota! – respondió la chica dándose media vuelta y metiéndose a la casa.

La verdad es que si estaba algo intranquila, pues seguramente el padre de Ace se preguntaría por la relación entre ellos, bueno aunque ya con la escena anterior podía hacerse una idea claramente.

Ahora que lo recordaba moría de vergüenza.

La sala de estar estaba vacía, así que por sentido común se fue a la cocina.

Necesitaba calmarse así que fue por algo de agua.

Tomó con dificultad un vaso de cristal, y con sumo cuidado lo llenó de agua, agregó un poco de azúcar y revolvió lo más rápido que le permitían sus dedos.

Parada en frente del lavamanos, retiró la cucharilla y tomó del vaso lentamente, disfrutando del sabor azucarado del agua. Debido a su posición no podía darse cuenta como era observada desde el marco de la puerta.

- ¿No estarás embarazada, cierto? – preguntó una voz masculina detrás de ella.

-puaffff- escupió toda el agua de golpe ante la pregunta.

Se dio vuelta lentamente midiendo sus movimientos, con un tic en su ojo y el ceño fruncido.

Torció los labios molesta, y respondió:

-No- dijo con voz seca.

-hahajhajahahajaajhajhajjajaa – reía sin respirar el señor de cabello blanco.

Siempre que hacía esa pregunta, las chiquillas se le quedaban mirando sonrojadas hasta las orejas. Pero esta señorita se veía muy enfadada como si le hubiera ofendido de alguna manera.

La pelirrosa, era llevada por sus emociones incluso en momentos como este.

La reacción alocada del señor, la hizo enojarse aún más. Sin controlar su rabia por aquel adulto que se burlaba de ella, apretó su vaso rompiéndolo en el acto.

El sonido del vidrio al quebrarse la calmó un poco. Miró el piso a sus pies, con trozos cristalinos, rodeándola peligrosamente. La imagen la hizo sentirse un poco culpable. Tal vez se había pasado de la raya, parecía una cría: impulsiva y estúpida.

Suspiro resignada.

Sin detenerse a lamentarse por su tonto arrebato, se agachó dispuesta a recoger los vidrios.

Pero un brazo la detuvo.

- ¿No eres la más indicada para esto, no crees? – le dijo el señor de la barca blanca aún sujetándole el brazo con suavidad. Acto seguido le miró directamente la venda de sus manos, indicando a que se refería y la soltó para hincarse y recoger los pedazos.

- Yo me encargo – repitió con una sonrisa mientras juntaba los fragmentos filosos en su mano.

El estruendo proveniente desde afuera acompañado de pasos acelerados, llamo la atención de ambos hacia la entrada de la cocina.

- Jewerly! –llamó Ace intranquilo.

Miró a la fugazmente a la pelirrosa viendo que estaba bien, e inmediatamente corrió a ayudar a su padre.

Terminaron de recoger el vaso.

-uufff no me pagan lo suficiente para esto!- soltó Shirohige riéndose de su comentario.

Un rugido se hizo escuchar dentro de la habitación.

Los hombres se miraron entre sí, pero había alguien que no tenía ninguna intención de hacer contacto visual y miraba hacia el piso fijamente.

- Creo que es hora de la cena- murmuró Ace. Sonriendo hacia sus adentros, jamás pensó en escuchar un rugido desde otro estómago.

Su padre como acostumbrada pidió comida por teléfono.

Los tres esperaban sentados la cena.

El peliblanco observó a la pelirrosa frente a él.

- Soy el padre de este niñato, mi nombre es Shirohige es un gusto conocerla.- se presentó sonriendo ampliamente.

- El gusto es mío. Soy Jewerly Bonney, estudio con su hijo en el mismo instituto.- respondió educadamente haciendo una leve reverencia.

Hasta aquí el capítulo 11 ahora me dedicaré 100 a esta historia saludos c;


End file.
